The Dark of Theatre 3
by fortunatexfool
Summary: For a muchdeserved afternoon off, Jimmy takes Cindy to a movie...as friends, of course. But will they leave that way? Oneshot songfic. R&R please


_**The Dark of Theatre 3 ** _

**Thank you to everyone who R&R'ed "Tonight, I Will". You all are so kind! -glomp-  
Here is a nice little oneshot for you all. "Tonight, I Will" actually was supposed to be a oneshot songfic based on "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin. But then again, my stories never turn out the way I plan. :P  
Happy reading! R&R please.**

**Thank you to everyone who R&R'ed "Tonight, I Will". You all are so kind! -glomp-Here is a nice little oneshot for you all. "Tonight, I Will" actually was supposed to be a oneshot songfic based on "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin. But then again, my stories never turn out the way I plan. :PHappy reading! R&R please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the song "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade, which this fic is based on. (You can look them up on Myspace Music or PureVolume)**

**

* * *

_With every appearance by you blinding my eyes  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do;  
You're an angel disguised _**

"Jimmy? Jimmy? JIMMY!"

"What?" I hadn't realized I'd been staring at her.  
"What time is it?"

We were speaking in low whispers, like we had been for the past however many hours. I glanced at my watch. "Gas planet! Cindy, it's 8:48."

"Are you kidding me!"

"No. We've sat through the movie..." --I counted the minutes and hours in my head-- "...three times now!"

I looked up at the movie screen. The end credits were rolling. "Come on, Cin. We've gotta go. Your curfew is--"

"No."

"What?" I could feel my heart thumping out of my chest.

**_And you're lying real still, but your heartbeat is fast just like mine  
And the movie's long over; that's three that have passed, one more's fine. _**

Cindy eyed me cautiously as she raised the armrest that had been separating us. I tried not to bite my nails (bad habit I somehow developed...especially when around her) as everyone began leaving the theatre. She took my hand and held them, looking me straight in the eye.

"James Neutron, you don't know how much this day has meant to me."

"Yeah?" I uttered stupidly.

"Yeah. Really. These past almost...five hours talking with you have been the best of my life."

"Mine, too."

"For real, though. Everything and everyone has been putting so much stress on me! My mom keeps getting angry with me because I have B's in biology and algebra! I've been trying to get help from my tutor. He's helping me get my grade up but he's still putting pressure on me. He keeps saying how I'm going to be a Rhode's Scholar someday and how if I "keep up the good work I'll have Ivy League Colleges eating out of the palm of my hand"! But I don't want that, I want y..."

"You want...what?"

"Nothing."

Awkward silence. She was still holding my hands.

"You know, Cin. We're going to have to go home eventually."

"I know. Just...just one more showing. Please?"

"Okay I'll try and stay awake," I joked. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little. It looked forced.

**_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe  
I'll give you my heart on a string  
I just don't wanna miss anything _**

I hadn't noticed Cindy leaning her head on my shoulder. I hadn't noticed myself wrapping my left arm around her, or laying my head on top of hers. I hadn't noticed my fingers toying with the ends of her long, blonde hair. I fought my body's urge to tremble as I inhaled the scent of strawberries wafting from her scalp.

**_I'm trying real hard not to shake  
I'm biting my tongue, but I'm feeling alive _**

She spoke up suddenly. "It's just...everybody wants me to be great. My piano teacher has me three grades ahead of normal for my age. My karate instructor has me in his advanced class; I'm practically his assistant teacher, which I hate. My class is full of upperclassmen and college students; I feel like they all despise me. My English teacher's already written my college recommendation letter. But all I want to do is...is..."

"Is what?"

"Paint."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Art is the only class in school I really like. I don't want to be a pianist or a black belt or a scientist. I want to be an artist."

"You already are!"

"Come on, Jim..."

"I mean it! Your paintings are so full of emotion...they could bring someone to tears...in a good way. You've got a great thing going for you and you should just...I don't know, go for it!"

"Thank you, Jimmy. You know...lately it seems like you're the only reason I've been holding on. The only reason I haven't gone off the deep end. Ever since Libby moved away last year, I haven't had anyone there for me...except you. You've...you've always been there for me when I needed you most. You're the only one who...really seems to care."

I looked at her with a slight smile on my face. I felt like crying with joy. But instead I just stroked her hair a little.

Another awkward silence.

**_And with every breath that I take, I feel like I've won  
You're my key to survival_**

"Hey, Jim?"

"Mmm?"

"I guess what I was saying is...I...I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her head moved on my chest in a most affectionate manner. _Oy vey..._

**_And if it's a hero you want, I can save you, just stay here  
Your whispers are priceless, your breath, it is dear, so please stay near _**

I gulped and answered, "Cin...I could say the same about you."  
She moved her head and looked up at me, her green eyes shimmering. From the movie screen? Maybe. Tears? Quite possibly. Either way, they were beautiful.

**_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe  
I'll give you my heart on a string  
I just don't wanna miss anything _**

"Jim, I--"  
"Shhhhh..." I placed my index finger on her pink lips...they seemed to stare up at me ever-so-pleadingly. And I knew just how to satisfy them. My left brain was screaming at me, asking me what was going on.

**_Say my name, I just want to hear you _**

"Cindy..." I whispered.  
"Jimmy?"

**_Say my name so I know it's true _**

"You changed my life."

**_You're changing me, you're changing me  
You showed me how to live  
So just say  
So just say _**

Trembling, I took her chin in my left hand, gently. She looked more fragile than wet paper. My logical side was screaming, What the hell are you doing! as I brought her face closer to mine. But as our lips touched for the first time, even my logical side could only utter one thing:  
_Murrrrrr...  
_We had dumbfounded logic.

**_That you'll stay awake for me  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe  
I'll give you my heart on a string _**

We pulled apart with smiles on our faces. My index finger tickled her waist ever-so-slightly as I mused, She tastes like Gobstoppers. I could feel myself blushing. I hoped she hadn't seen me just lick my lips.  
I felt her lips plant a kiss on my neck and grinned. I could hear my logical side speaking up again. Mehhrrrehhhrr...

I whispered, "I love you, Cindy. With every vein of my being."

I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. A single tear rolled down her face; I wiped it away with my thumb. She finally replied, "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

We sat, entwined in each other's arms for the rest of the movie. As the last scene faded from the screen, she looked up at me again. "Jimmy?"

"Yes, my princess?"

She hid her face as a blush crept across her cheeks, than looked back up at me again. "Thank you for saving my life."

I smiled at her for perhaps the millionth time that night. I stroked her cheek with my hand and kissed her once more. Than, taking her hand, I escorted her out so we could begin our walk home, my heart still filled with butterflies from the events that had taken place in the dark of Theatre 3.

Our parents would kill us when we got home. It was 11:20, almost an hour and half past our curfew. But I didn't care. And I could tell by the smile on her face that she didn't, either.

**_I just don't wanna miss anything. _**

I grinned. I had certainly not missed her this time. And for that reason, I fell asleep that night with that same grin on my face. Despite the fact that I had been grounded for the next two weeks.

Oh well. Shit happens. Love makes it better.


End file.
